


The As to Zs of Loving You

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [53]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just felt like doing it, Just a bunch of smut, NSFW Alphabet, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, basically no warnings, hi welcome to this, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: The NSFW Alphabet prompt, done CHC style.No warnings for this one, basically --though this fic is set throughout the whole CHC, including into the future, so there are mentions of you and Piotr being married!





	The As to Zs of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.

** _A: Aftercare._ **

You shiver gently and sigh contently as your boyfriend’s hands smooth up and down the span of your back. You’re almost convinced that the best part of sex may not necessarily be the act itself, but rather what comes after --afterglow, aftercare, after… naps…

Eh, close enough.

Piotr kisses the top of your head. “How are you feeling, _dorogoy_?”

You smile sleepily and nestle against his muscular chest. “So fuckin’ good.”

* * *

** _B: Body part._ **

Piotr grunts as his alarm goes off. He turns it off quickly --out of habit and consideration for your sleep, even though you usually sleep through his alarm--then sits up and rolls his shoulders.

There’s a slight sting in the movement, and when he glances down he can see some of the red marks and scratches you’d left the night previous. The memory brings a smile to his face and prompts him to look over at you.

You’re still asleep in your spot next to him, starfished on your back and wonderfully nude. Your lack of clothing lets him admire your body --which he loves in whole, but the love bites clustered on your thighs, around your breasts, and along your neck brings a quiet swell of satisfaction to him.

He smiles broader, then leans over to kiss you awake.

* * *

** _C: Cum._ **

There’s an indescribable pleasure in feeling your fiancé cum inside you. Part erotic, and part something else that there just aren’t the words for --a base level, originless satisfaction that just isn’t there when the two of you use a condom.

The look on Piotr’s face when he sees his cum leaking out of you, however, is infinitely more pleasing than the sensation itself.

* * *

** _D: Dirty Secret._ **

Your husband likes to have control in a lot of ways. It’s a natural part of his personality, and he’s considerate and healthy about how he does it, so you don’t have much you’d complain about.

When he gives it up, though, well… suffice to say it’s a special treat.

And to have him give it up like this…

You smirk as you lazily twirl the strap-on harness around your index finger. “You really want this, baby?”

Piotr flashes you an excited grin in response.

* * *

** _E: Experience._ **

You should’ve expected this. You knew your boyfriend had more “worldly” experience than you when you’d first started dating him --and you know, above all else, he is devoted to you and your pleasure, sexual or otherwise.

But after all the shaming, fear-mongering, and outright lies --thank goodness for the Internet to help set things straight--you’d been told about sex while growing up… well… you hadn’t expected--

You let out a high pitched moan and cling tighter to your boyfriend as he angles his thrusts --repeatedly, borderline ceaselessly--just right. “Oh, _fuck_, Piotr!”

* * *

** _F: Favorite position._ **

He’s always worried about crushing you like this. Even out of his armor, Piotr knows he isn’t exactly a light man.

But to have you so close to him, to be able to see your face and your expressions of ecstacy so clearly, to be able to feel your body against his, to be able to kiss you so easily…

He moans a little as your nails drag down his back and angles his head so he can kiss and suck at your neck.

It’s worth a little fear, to have you like this.

* * *

** _G: Goofy._ **

He’s almost disbelieving when you collapse against his chest in a fit of giggles --and a little distracted too, because the way your body moves and clenches around his cock when you laugh is… _interesting_.

“Seriously, _dorogoya moya_?” he asks, though he can’t keep a smile from his face.

You’re beyond words at this point, almost breathless with laughter.

He shakes his head, endeared, and chuckles.

* * *

** _H: Hair._ **

“Babe?”

He “hmms” in response as he works on editing some of his students’ papers before he goes to bed for the night. He can hear you rummaging through the bathroom sink drawers, you probably can’t find something--

“Is there supposed to be an extra razor in here with your shaving stuff? Like, it looks used, and it’s not in a pack or anything.”

He blinks as he places the object you’re talking about. “Oh. _Da_.”

“Okay.” There’s a pause, then you poke your head into your shared bedroom, forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Why do you need an extra razor?”

He shrugs. “It would not be hygienic to use on my face.”

“Why wouldn’t it be hygienic to use it on your face if you’re already using it on your face?”

He has to bite back a smile; you’re cute when you’re confused, especially on a point this obvious. “I don’t.”

You stare at him --then snort and duck back into the bathroom, which does nothing to hide your laughter since you’re not being the least bit quiet.

“It is not that funny.”

“It kinda is! I mean, it makes sense, considering you’re a well-groomed dude in general.” You finish up whatever you’re doing in the bathroom, then flip the light off and pad back into the bedroom. “I just… took you for more of a waxer than a shaver.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes as you start laughing again. “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

He grins and set his grading down. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

** _I: Intimacy._ **

You’ve said it before, you’ve said it again: the romance writers of the world need to take their cues from your boyfriend. Their stories would fly off the shelves at phenomenal rates if they used Piotr’s romance methodologies in their writing.

But maybe it’s for the best that they don’t. After all, there’s something special in keeping those things to yourself.

And, admittedly, neither of you are being very romantic right now.

You gasp and clutch at his t-shirt clad back --you’d both barely undressed for this to begin with--as he snaps his hips against yours. “God --Piotr--”

Piotr just growls and captures your mouth in a savage kiss.

* * *

** _J: Jerking off._ **

He likes to think of himself as a controlled man. Someone not prone to unnecessary outbursts of any sort. Someone decent, loving, intelligent, and calm.

And, though he’s not one to toot his own horn, Piotr’s confident that his reputation lives up to his self-perception. He wouldn’t be where he is in life, have the friends he does, or have you by his side if it didn’t.

He does have his weak points, though. Namely, when you aren’t around.

Which is exactly how he finds himself in the most ineffective cold shower of his life.

Granted, he doesn’t view masturbation as dirty or wrong. It’s a facet of human biology, and orgasms release a plethora of endorphins and chemicals that make a person feel good. It’s natural, normal.

No, the problem is he wants _you_. He wants your touch, your body, your company. Anything else in comparison seems dull, unappealing.

But you’re not due back in town for another week, and he knows your absence has put his composure a touch out of whack. And, granted, he’d started this shower with the hopes of calming himself down, but getting his mood back in order is the priority at this point and --well--this is quick.

He closes his eyes and leans against the wall of the shower as he wraps his hand around his dick.

* * *

** _K: Kink._ **

Like every single time you’ve done this before, you’re not entirely sure this is worth it. It puts you at a disadvantage, for sure, to have your hands restrained like this, cuffed to the headboard. And, to put you further on the “losing” side, you’re on your hands and knees this time. You have absolutely zero control over the situation.

But you turn your head and see your husband staring at you, see the tell-tale bulge at the crotch of his pants, see the way he grips himself through his jeans--

Yeah, it’s worth it.

* * *

** _L: Location._ **

“Our bedroom is literally upstairs,” he reminds you for the umpteenth time as his mouth works at your neck and that one spot behind your jaw and under your ear. “Which is where our _bed_ is.”

You giggle and grind your hips against his. You’re seated on the kitchen counter, legs spread so he can stand between them. “Yeah, baby, but this is _our house_. We have to break it in.”

He stops kissing your neck so he can take your shirt off and tosses it aside before leaning back in to trail kisses over your chest. “Fair enough.”

* * *

** _M: Motivation._ **

Your body always feels good against his, even like this --fully clothed, relaxed, not the least bit erotic.

One of the best parts about being married, Piotr’s decided, is having a place of your own. There’s no one to interrupt either of you at the end of the day, regardless of what you’re doing. It’s just the two of you, which means he can fully appreciate the way your body rests against his, how you sigh happily as you nestle against him, the way the lines of your hips and legs curve gracefully downwards, how your chest feels pressed against his side, how soft and smooth your skin his under his fingertips…

And then you start rubbing your hands against his chest and shoulders, and --well--he just can’t hide his grin. “Really?”

You grin back as you crawl into his lap, straddling him. “I mean--” you pause to kiss him “--there’s no one else here.”

He squeezes the contours of your waist appreciatively, then adjusts how he’s sitting so he’s in a better position to admire your beauty. “Very true.”

* * *

** _N: No._ **

“Put it back.”

You sigh. “Babe. Come on.”

“It would be unhygienic. And would stain sheets. And, that does not belong to us.”

“So what you’re saying is, if I got a bottle of our _own_\--”

“_Nyet_.”

You roll your eyes and groan, then head out to put the bottle of chocolate sauce back in the fridge.

* * *

** _O: Oral._ **

Your mouth falls open into a perfect ‘O’ shape. Your eyelids flutter and your head falls back, letting your hair fan around you elegantly. Your chest heaves with each breath --the appeal there is obvious. Your voice catches and breaks as you moan and gasp. A gentle, healthy flush creeps across your cheeks and down your neck.

Piotr smirks as he gently sucks on your clit.

He really does love making you cum.

* * *

** _P: Pace._ **

He grabs your hips, stopping you mid-bounce. “Easy. Do not hurt yourself.”

You whine, gritting your teeth. “Don’t fuckin’ stop me, I’m _close_.”

“Sorry.” His lips curve into a loving smile. He rubs one of his thumbs over your hipbones as catch your breath. “You just get… wild, sometimes.”

You laugh breathlessly and brace your hands on a chest. “Only because you feel so good, baby.”

He grins, cheeks flushing with pleasure. “Good to know.”

You giggle, then lean over to kiss him as you resume rocking your hips --far more controlled, but no less needy or urgent.

* * *

** _Q: Quickie._ **

You giggle, exhilarated, as Piotr ushers you towards the back of the barn on his family’s property. “Sweetheart, this is very brazen of you.”

“Like this was not your idea from beginning,” he fires back as he leads you to a work bench that’s tucked behind a wall --and conveniently out of sight.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about--” You gasp when he sits down on the bench and yanks you down onto his lap. You’re sitting directly on his crotch, and you can _feel_ just how worked up he is --all for you.

“Clock is ticking,” he growls as he starts mouthing at your neck.

The message couldn’t be clearer.

You grin as you make quick work of his belt and start in on his fly. “Well, then. Better not dawdle.”

* * *

** _R: Risk._ **

“_Nyet_.”

“What? Why not!”

He crosses his arms over his chest. Admittedly, you’re cute when you pout at him, but he’s not bending on this one. “It is not appropriate.”

You put your hands on your hips and huff at him. “Nothing is appropriate if you look at it from certain perspectives.”

He smirks --you really are too cute at times--and rephrases. “It is too risky.”

“The risk is what makes it fun! Plus,” you walk your fingers up his chest, smiling implicatively, “you have this nice big desk here, where you can use your colossal sized dick to rail me--”

“My answer is still no.”

“But--”

“This is where I work.”

You grin. “Yes! And you look very sexy while you do it.”

He chuckles, but shakes his head. “Still no. Not where children can walk in.”

You sigh, deflated --then grin slyly again. “But you _have_ fucked me on the X-Jet. So we could just _go_ to the _X-Jet_\--”

“No.”

“What? But--”

“We are not on X-Jet right now,” he says. “We are in house. And we are not going to X-Jet just to have sex and then leave again.”

You pout. “So… if we’re having sex, we’re going to our room.”

“_Da_.”

You huff, displeased, then give him a hopeful look. “Will you wear your work clothes while we do it?”

He chuckles, disbelieving, but shrugs. “If you want.”

You let out a pleased “mmm,” then lean against him. “Will you carry me to our room?”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “You can _fly_.”

“Yes, I can. And I want you to carry me.”

He does his best to fight back a grin as he shakes his head --then hefts you over his shoulder. “Very well.”

You yelp, then let out a stream of giggles as he carries you out of his classroom and down the hall.

He laughs with you.

* * *

** _S: Stamina._ **

You really should’ve figured that with a boyfriend whose codename is “Colossus” that you’d be in over your head in a situation like this.

You whimper as he ruts into you, then cry out when his fingers rub against your oversensitive clit. “_Piotr_ \--_it’s too much_!”

He chuckles, somewhat breathless, against your ear. “You said you wanted to cum until you cried.”

And yeah, you had, but you hadn’t figured he’d _actually be able to last this long_.

You squeeze your eyes shut and bury your face in his neck --then scream when yet another orgasm hits you.

* * *

** _T: Toys._ **

You’d _thought_ that getting a few toys for yourself would be a good idea --Piotr kept you well-satisfied, but self-exploration was also good and, besides, it’s not like he was around all the time to “scratch your itches,” as it were.

And, yeah, they were _great_ for getting yourself off, but you _hadn’t counted on Piotr walking in while you were doing it_.

Your embarrassed “meep!” had certainly caught your boyfriend’s attention as he’d walked into your shared room, and he’d closed and locked the door --you keep forgetting to _lock the fucking door, dammit_\--very quickly--

But then he’d just… leaned against it and looked at you.

Piotr smirks and crosses his arms over his chest while you stare at him with wide eyes. “By all means, _myshka_, do not let me stop you.”

* * *

** _U: Unfair._ **

The blindfold had sounded like a great idea --and, admittedly it has been so far. Sensory deprivation is really something you could get into.

You groan and tug against your leather cuffs as he barely lets his tongue brush over your soaked folds --because _of course_ your husband thought to restrain your hands before doing this.

You really could do without all the teasing.

* * *

** _V: Volume._ **

Having your own house does have its advantages. Case in point, you don’t have to share the food in your fridge with anyone else if you so choose.

Piotr groans and grasps your hair as you bob your head up and down the length of his cock, and it’s all you can do to not grin.

Also that. That’s an advantage, too.

* * *

** _W: Wild Card._ **

Piotr moans as he thrusts into you, holding you between the one of the walls of his --new, now located in your home--art studio and himself. He’s getting close to climaxing, but he can tell you’re close as well--

You whimper and grip at his hair, sending shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. “Piotr --_fuck_\--”

He loves hearing you like this, fucked out and almost out of your mind with pleasure.

You gasp when he hits a good spot and clutch at his shoulders--

And then you start begging --which normally gets him going anyway, but this-- “I want a baby, Piotr, _please_, I want you to cum in me, _I want a baby_\--”

He gasps and his eyes widen as pleasure surges through him, too fast to stop--

Well… he does what you want.

* * *

** _X: X-ray._ **

“Hey Chrome Dong, Wanger wants to know --holy shit!”

The sound you make as Wade opens the door on you mid-giving your boyfriend a handjob is inhuman. “Wade! Get the fuck out!”

“Holy fuck, you’re _huge_!”

Piotr covers himself in record time while giving Wade the most irritated look you’ve ever seen on him. “Wade--”

“I mean, I already knew that because of that whole ‘dad’ scene in the first movie, but that should’ve been a ‘daddy’ scene from the looks of things. Holy balls --speaking of which, you’re also covered there--”

“Wade!” you hiss. “_Get. Out._”

“I mean, I figured you’d be breaking condoms in your armor, but it looks like you’re doing them while you’re _au naturale_, too--”

You flick your hand and simultaneously send Wade flying into the hall and slam the door shut, then quickly hop up and lock it before he can get any smart --and by smart you mean _really fucking dumb_\--ideas, then turn around and look at your boyfriend.

His hands are covering his face, which does absolutely nothing to hide how red it is. “You really need to remember to lock door.”

You grimace. “Sorry.”

* * *

** _Y: Yearning._ **

There’s not a single thing about you he doesn’t find desirable. You’re a living work of art, from head to toe.

It’s the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you smile. It’s how you tuck your hair behind your ears when you’re working on a drawing. It’s the gentle curve of your shoulders and the delicate lines of your collarbones. It’s how small your hands are compared to his. It’s the grass stains on your knees and the enthusiastic smile on your face and the way your hair is wildly askew after playing soccer with the kids at the Institute.

It’s the way you sway your hips when you wear your favorite sundress, how you stand when you feel confident about what you’re wearing, the sultry look you give him when you’re happy with how you’ve done your makeup.

And it’s all the things that aren’t physical, too. It’s the kindness and love that pours out of you without hesitation or discrimination. It’s the patience you show with even the most difficult students. It’s how hard you work to improve upon yourself and your past, to grow from the pain you grew up in. It’s the ferocity with which you love and protect those you love. It’s your intelligence, humor, and creativity.

Piotr doesn’t think himself a sex-obsessed man… but with such astounding beauty around him every single day, how is he supposed to resist you?

You giggle breathlessly as he gently trails soft kisses from your shoulder and up your neck. “Piotr, what’s gotten into you?”

He kisses your cheek, then tips your head so he can kiss your lips. “You.”

* * *

** _Z: Zzz (sleep)._ **

It’s not often you fall asleep on top of him. It would seem logical, given your personality, that you’d do it almost all the time --but no. You enjoy snuggling, and will often cuddle up to him in your sleep, but outright falling asleep _on_ him is a rare occurrence.

Tonight, however, seems to be such a rarity. You were fairly worn out after sex, and his usual habit of rubbing your back seemed to finish the ticket and send you off into slumber --but not before the two of you had cleaned up and used the bathroom; proper sex hygiene is important, after all.

Piotr smiles and cranes his neck so he can see your face better. He lets out a soft chuckle when you snore softly against his chest, then reaches over to his nightstand and turns off the lamp. He settles himself as much as he can with you laying on top of him, kisses the top of your head, then quickly joins you in slumber.


End file.
